Teachers getting and giving respect
Teachers who give respect, should earn respect. How do they do it? A teacher's point of view http://schools.wikicities.com/images/3/33/Pic_of_school.jpg Have you ever wondered about why teachers don't get the respect that they deserve? Have you ever thought about how they don't get paid enough, but they manage to keep up their job even though it puts a lot of stress and pressure on them? Do you ever wonder if they struggle so much that they want to give up easily and move on? Do you ever wonder how they make it? I wonder all the time about what they do to keep them selves running. I imagined myself in a teacher’s position and it is really a load to handle. Teachers deserve a break I thought about it! It's pretty obvious that they have a hard time doing their jobs during the school year, but I believe that it’s still hard for them when we students go on Summer Vacation. They have to worry about the incoming bills, and the setup for next years classes. There might be more to add into what they have to worry about. Sometimes it makes me wonder if all the stress that the students put on teachers, and all the worries about the summer time and the preparation for next year ever makes the teachers feel like breaking down? Teachers deserve a break just like students/kids deserve a break. While the teachers are on their break, they should still be able to get paid so they can support themselves and not struggle during the summer. If you haven't noticed, some teachers work when it’s unnecessary to really help the students. Teachers deserve better pay as well as more time to themselves because its ashame how they don’t get paid allot and they get called in extra times to work and not receive anything after. The department of education should realize how hard the teachers put the students and all their work before themselves, and give more of what the teachers really deserve. Why do some teachers at East Side have a negative attitude? Some teachers in East Side have an attitude problem. You can't even ask them a question without being yelled at or kicked out of the class. They need to change the way they act with students because without us they won't have anyone to teach too. Many of my friends have left East Side because of the way the teachers act. This is a real problem for all the students in East Side, how are we supposed to learn if we can never ask our teacher a question? If teachers in East Side don't change there attitude they might even lose their job. Why are teachers acting like they don't like any of their students? The only thing that we students can think of that the teachers has their own problem. If Mark doesn't do anything about this problem he will be losing a lot of students. How will East Side look without students? How will Mark look? This is a serious problem maybe not to the teachers but to us students yes it's a problem. Students want to go to a school were they feel safe and cared for. East Side teachers need to get their act straight. Well some teachers. Teachers who kick students out of class Teachers should not be able to kick students out of class. Teachers shouldn't kick them out because the student may miss out on all the work every other student is learning. Unless the student wasn't behaving in class and not cooperating. Teachers should be professional enough to know how to take care of any student’s situation, if they don't know how to then they shouldn't take this job. Teachers usually kick students out for talking and most of the time when a student gets kicked out, he or she will argue and talk back. Teachers need to understand that students get bored in class because the lesson is not interesting enough. Teachers have the responsibility of teaching the student how to learn, not to kick them out because they think the lesson is boring and then they try to occupy themselves by talking to another student. It’s not fair! Teachers who work too hard Teachers work too hard sometimes. I think sometimes its ridiculous how much time and effort they put into their work. Some teachers may feel that they are not getting enough appreciation for what they do which I think isn't a good thing. Students seem sometimes to not notice the strength that teachers use to put up with them. They take advantage and feel no shame about it. That’s only with some students. The students that respect and do not take advantage of the teachers